Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and/or more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
As semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated, their structures have become finer and manufacturing processes have become more complicated. In accordance with this trend, a buried channel array transistor (BCAT) having a buried word line has been proposed.
The increasing integration of memory devices has led to increased vulnerability to what is referred to as a “row hammer” phenomenon. Row hammer refers to repeated operation of a word line that can lead to data loss in cells associated with adjacent word lines due to leakage between adjacent cells. Row hammer may be used in security exploits to destroy or alter data.